


Starry Night:

by LostChameleon20



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple argument, Size Difference, Slow Build, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostChameleon20/pseuds/LostChameleon20
Summary: They work together, they live together, they know the other very well. And more importantly they love each other.But that doesn't mean they don't go without some arguments and misunderstandings.Especially when you work as a professional assassin.Things can go downhill in the blink of an eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!. Yiep...another one. This is what happens when you listen to Kill la Kill - Ending and Melanie Martinez-Training Wheels while writing...yeah ...I started getting very mixed up feelings...strange ones.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!. n.n

It was one of Cybertrons darkest nights. No visible stars, no silence in the crowded city, wind howling against the tallest of skyscrapers, it was freezing some of Blurr’s circuitry , making him shiver from time to time.  
But that wasn’t enough to break his concentration on his target. Watching, waiting for the perfect opening, the perfect shot. He laid on his belly, aiming with his sniper rifle on top of one of the thousands of buildings of Iacon. The low part of Iacon. 

But his patience was diminishing rapidly, he crossed and un-crossed his pedes becoming irritated, this must be the worst part of his job as a secret agent/assassin. While he lacked patience, his partner was well replenished in that department. He would always take his time, take precautions and have plans from A to Z…or it seemed that way on Blurr’s head. Which made the small racer exasperated more times that he cared to count. Everything always had to be done with the most scrutinizing care…’definitely’, Blurr chuckled at the though, his mind wandering on the heated night they shared yesterday, he started to feel a tingling sensation blooming in his lower area just by the memory of it.

Although, he was mazed on how they managed to interface against their office window without breaking it. Shockwave had been rather rough with him after all. Infuriated at this rather annoying client, who would not stop questioning their methods, how they operated, of how they would always get the job done no matter what. Saying it was ‘Inefficient’, and that was enough to infuriate the tank. Blurr managed to take the client out in time, before Shockwave could rip out his spark, shoot him to death… or something deadly like that. So instead, he paid the price, not that he minded. Not at all.  
Anyway, Blurr didn’t feel like cleaning Shockwave’s mess…they needed the client alive, if they wanted to get paid at all. And the payment was good, really good. They just had to gather vital information from the inside then kill the heads. Easy.

-Blurr, are you in position? - whispered a husky voice through the comm line, calm.

-I’ve been in position for the last two hours. What took you so long?-

-Be ready then, love. This will get messy if you miss one single shot. Shockwave out- The thread was palpable.

-SHOCK….wave?, GUH!, pulease, with who does he think he’s talking to!?, Me Missing?...ridiculous- he focused better on the company front door, waiting for the targets to come out. Between the bodyguards would be Shockwave disguised as one of them. Blurr knew it already. Very well actually, it was one of his favorites.  
Short, chunky with innocent blue eyes, leaving his red optic as an extravagant ornament on the forehead, large pauldrons and the antlers were nowhere to be found, been folded under his now existing mouth. Blurr couldn’t help but laugh when they kissed, Shockwave not being used to having a mouth, was a total mess! , nor was he used being shorter than Blurr…shorter than anybody really. Blurr loved that cute chubby and friendly form…Shockwave? Not so much.

-There you are~- His three targets, the heads of the Company. A fake Engex Company, in reality they were an illegal Cybertronian traffickers, selling poor unfortunate bots as sex slaves.

Longarm opened the door and bowed. That was his cue. Adrenaline shot through his circuits in a nanoclick, traveling every inch of his frame; he pulled the trigger once. The lider was down, a beautiful shot right in the spark that electrocuted the rest of his protoform, the shock strong enough to burn and melt the brain module. Nobody was getting whatever important information he had, not any time soon. He adored this gun.

He pulled the trigger a second time, right in the second in command windshield, it broke and shattered , while his body convulsed and energon spilled everywhere from the open wound, Blurr shot all the bodyguards that were around, all 9 of them falling like insects under his deadly bullets. ´Where’s the third in command? ´ Blurr aimed in different directions, but it was hard, panic spread rapidly and now bots were running on despaired directions. 

‘Civilians Blurr…you can’t shoot like this…damn it’ he thought to himself and decided to change place. He needed a new “perspective”. He stood up and zoomed four different buildings on a faultless speed, in less than a click he was ready to strike again, he had to be fast, Shockwave could only do so much from keeping their last target from going to safety. He aimed, the target was already getting inside the building… the doors were closing, he wasn’t in an optimal position yet, but he fired anyway… hastily…more screams resonated, he had shot a civilian…between all the chaos an confusion he shot again carelessly, right in between the small crack of the closing door. He shot a grey head….their last target was a blue bot. Blurr’s spark twisted and sunk, he froze in position, optics wide.

-Come in Shockwave. Come in, Blurr here- Static. The chaos that unraveled beneath him, all the noise, the screams... gone. Blurr could only hear his pounding heart and ringing audio receptors.

-Shockwave come in, are you there? Please answer me, a grunt, anything!? - Static answered his plea. He felt Numb. He tried, again and again and again, he shook and was on the verge of hyperventilation.

-Calm down… calm down. Don’tpanicdon’tpanicdon’tpanic. No one’s panicking. I’m not panicking, who said I was panicking? - The racer took a deep vent, and tried to think with cold mind, Shockwave wouldn’t approve this kind of childish sentimental behavior. He had to suck it up.

He had to retrieve his body from the crime scene before the police showed up, without blowing up his cover too. The information Shockwave carried was too valuable. With that, he transformed one of his servos into a saw and cut part of the floor to hide his gun, pleased with the hidden spot he zoomed down the building, changed his pitch black and crimson bio-lights color scheme to his original baby blue color ( it was as close as he could get to a disguise).

Faking normalcy, he walked down the street where some bots gathered around the huddle of corpses, gossiping, murmuring…Blurr tried to run pass them and enter directly into the building (no one would even notice), but there was mechs blocking the way, too disperse, some running, their movements and actions too unpredictable so he was forced to slow down and try to blend in. He was boiling inside by this step back… but also broken by the disaster he disembogued… not only did he deactivated his Conjux… but also an innocent unlucky civilian.  
The closer he got, the more some bots would give him some quick glances or some just…straight on stared with hungry optics. Gross, but he had to continue. With awe in his faceplate (and hiding his disgust for those who disrespected the dead with lustful thoughts) he asked shyly.

-Oh Primus no! What happened? - The red bulky bot beside him, stared at him up and down with moronic expression. He stammered at first, but then puffed his chest and answered.

-A group of assassins killed all of these bots, they were mere employees! Who would want to do such horrible thing? Don’t look.- (If he only knew) The stranger tried to pull him far away from the gory scene, as if it was some sort of noble hero, but Blurr just walked backwards "apologetic". Some more steps and he would be able to enter the building, but the stranger followed and more optics stared, expectant. The corpses splattered on the pavement forgotten.

Some others, the ones that still cared, tried to console the devastated crying femme, who cried and howled at the corpse of the innocent bot he shot. The awful display stung deeply on Blurr’s spark.

His spark was hammering hard inside his chest plates ‘I Better run inside now…’ he gave some more steps backwards, his servo on his back, pawing at air, wanting to feel the steel of the door, but he felt someone instead…and before he could turn around, the unknown bot grabbed his servos, lifted him by his slim waist and dragged him with brute force into a dark alley. The witnesses just backed away and pretended blindness. Blurr couldn’t take it anymore, he had no time to loose! He was ready to rip off whoevers head interpose with him and his mission… and his need to go home with his conjux... Even if it was his corpse.

-Look sparky, this will be my first and last warning, let me go and I will not shove your spark right into your …- he gaped… he could only stare, speechless.  
-Or you will shove what in where? - Murmured teasingly the apparent “stranger”, just another one of Shockwave’s disguises, this one lanky with a reddish brown paintjob. There was energon spilling from one side of his head, and Blurr couldn’t stop himself from touching the frame in front of him. Head, chest, arms. He tried time and again to speak, say anything, but his intake betrayed him; millions of words getting stuck between his dentae and glossa. –Mission Accomplished, it was a close call little one, your bullet almost hit me. The electromagnetic field it produces fried my comm link, better be more careful next time- no response.

-We must flee before the police and the news arrive, we will speak about your unsuccessful shot when we arrive to our flat- he let go of Blurr and was about to turn when he felt a hard stinging pain against his cheek, he didn’t even perceive the blow coming, only the wind of the force of it before the actual hit.  
\- What is the reasoning of your…- another shock, Blurr was now ferociously kissing him, holding his helm with both small servos, forcing the stoic spy to hunch down to be on level. When the kiss finally broke, both gasping by the intensity of it, Shockwave frowned.

-Blurr, I must reprimand and object your course of actions .You know I don’t enjoy kissing. You are displaying very mixed signals that I can’t still figure out what your needs are, if you don’t express them to me clearly, and lastly… you insist on touching my injury. - Shockwave was about to continue his scolding and force them to move far away from the crime scene, only to encounter with Blurr’s optics glowing brightly, leaking heavily and contending with all his might his pathetic sobbing. Another shock…Shockwave couldn’t comprehend the cause of the aggravated state of his little Conjux. Blurr turned his back and cleaned his wet faceplates. 

-Fine, whatever, I just *a hiccup* I just- need to pick up my gun. Go home, I’ll catch up with you later- he walked away from Shockwave, but this one just tilted his helm, analyzing, then followed silently after his little thing, even with the constant refusal of the upset speedster.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the rooftop:

-Blurr, answer me…- Monotone, but firm as ever.

-What!? - snapped irritated the blue racer, while bending to take his gun out from the hiding spot. Shockwave approached from behind, changing to his original form.

\- You’re upset I can tell (No shit Sherlock), but I do not comprehend the cause of it. Blurr, please, explain your behavior.- clinical and stern…but If Blurr hadn’t been as deeply connected to this…mech, he would have missed the hidden concern under Shockwave request.

-Mission Accomplished. That’s all that matters right?- He stuck out the gun with unnecessary force, stumbling a little, still not facing the terrific strong mech behind him who pierced his slender body with an intense glare. 

\- Is this about the civilian? - Tested the Cyclops. ‘It must be something else then…’ theorized the spy when no answer came.

-It’s irrelevant…. So let’s just go-

-Confront me Blurr.- Nothing. Shockwave was growing irritated, not because of Blurr behavior, but because he wasn’t able to nail the root of the predicament. Soothe his Conjux. But after some uncomfortable clicks of silence, realization hit Shockwave.

-Love… You’re not part the elite guard anymore- Blurr hold his gun against his chestplate tight- And…even if you still where, unfortunate accidents like this would have had happened. As a matter of fact, probabilities of killing innocents by mistake are higher…- still no response. Just like Shockwave, Blurr was a toe to toe perfectionist, making mistakes where not acceptable in their coding. Blurr treasured innocent’s life so much; besotted, Shockwave even changed his job policies. He really didn’t care who he killed...but Blurr did, so for his little mech comfort he changed them.

-I’m still here…- Blurr’s pauldrons tensed a little. ‘I would never push you away from me, no matter the amount of mistakes you do. I’ve…fallen too deep in…’ he decided to cut his train of thoughts when he noticed Blurr was ready to take off at sonic speed. Now, Shockwave was angry. Cowardice was unacceptable, especially for someone as forward and direct like his beloved.

-I am not finished- Said with disdain while he stretched his arms, latching around the wheels of the sleek bot, he then pulled with force, making him land hard on the cold floor.

-UFF!!! W-WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT FOR you maniac!?- wriggled the small bot with might.

Shockwave only retracted his servos, dragging the choleric bot, who would not stop thrashing with despair, he refused to let Shockwave see his weakness, his tears… he just wanted some time alone to vent and relax, it has been a roller coaster of emotions afterall, couldn’t the big brute give him that at least?.  
They fought for a while, Shockwave wanting to pull the blue mech on a heated embrace and Blurr needing to run away until his pedes ached and grim thoughts dissipated. Somehow, they maneuvered themselves into a compromising…awkward position.

Blurr was upside down, facing Shockwave’s crotch, his legs unbelievable spread around the tank’s almost too big wide chest; boots on each side of his partners helm. One claw held his aft and the other his back, supporting the rest of the dangling frame.  
-Well… This view is more than wellc…-

-Don’t you even dare talking to me- His voice trembled, ashamed. How embarrassing… and ridiculous, Blurr didn’t know if continue his little tantrum or…accept the warmth of the other body. After all, just the thought of loosing him was unimaginable. 

He wrapped his servos around Shockwave’s pelvis and nuzzled with longing. Shockwave jumped a little, then relaxed, he tried to speak, but was coaxed against it as Blurr continued his loving strokes, kissing and sucking where he could reach; His red optic brightened and gave in into his arousal, letting his spike out from its housing, smearing pre-fluids on Blurr’s face plates, it was too big for him to put in his mouth of course, but he sucked and licked, every ridge, nibbled the head and gave long moist kisses at the thick length, little servos holding ever so tightly at Shockwave’s cylinders on his thighs, who had to fight with all his force the need to buck his hips into Blurr’s face, that mouth…that small hot mouth could barely even fit the head of his spike.

He hummed, pleased at the attention he was receiving, his claws finding its way around the now visible valve, spongy and swollen, ‘so small…so tight…so sensitive’ he pushed one cold claw inside, slowly, Blurr hitched letting out an exquisite low moan.

-So delicate- purred the tank with a guttural timbre. Now he pushed in two, parting the squishy lips once in a while, touching and rubbing all the right nodes, he observed mesmerized how those milky, almost transparent lubricants pour out. The slanky bot boots were shaking, trying really hard to wrap themselves around Shockwaves broad neck, who in return only trusted farther and faster, who needs a tongue? When you had skill on your servos. Not everybody could perform this task with deadly sharp claws, without threatening to tear and brutally wound beyond repair their partner’s valve.

-Shock Mmmnnn ~ Shockwave!- whined the swinging bot, pawing his thighs.

-Enough, enough! I’m feeling dizzy, I think I’m going to throw up my lunch!- he gurgled at the end of his sentence.

-Naturally. My apologies- He sighed, but understood, with patience he gripped the little mech by his thin waist and flipped him over with no effort. Automatically they embraced and nuzzled. Relaxing for the first time in the whole cycle, simply enjoying the presence of the other…Still…Shockwave's spike was fully pressurized and rubbing the blue bot’s leaking valve.

-Do you…? - He left the question linger.

-Frag yes! - There was excitement and…energy in his bright blue optics. Shockwave felt relieved and happily complied. He moved fast and placed Blurr against the wall of the entrance door, with little to no grace at all, grabbed Blurr’s thighs and part them, leaving his delicate valve folds exposed at the crude cold wind, slowly Shockwave made his way in, parting the lips ever so deliciously, both releasing a hot wave of steam, it would always burn at first, it didn’t matter how many times Shockwave tried to outstretch him beyond limits, but their size difference was too great. 

His legs jerked at the stinging sensation that rippled all over his lower area, when Shockwave finally hit his ceiling node, he couldn’t suppress a soundless cry, his aching valve couldn’t even clench at this point. Shockwave exhaled, his self-control was at the verge, but he need it to make sure he didn’t inflict anymore pain on Blurr, although the other didn’t help, at all, who wiggled and let out erotic sounds from his mouth, pleasure adorning each one of his features, so he decided that it was enough preliminaries, so he pulled out; Blurr without missing a heartbeat, grabbed the horizontal metallic pipe that was above him, ready, he thrusted back in with might, setting an increasingly rapid pace in which both moved together,sending the little thing crashing on a mix of pleasure and pain. Blurr mostly bobbed, having no control over the rhythm, his legs where still widely parted and held, he could only hold on the pipe as if his life depended on it (and pray it didn’t break), he let out desperate moans and incomprehensible sentences, the sensation too much, the pace harsh, and for a moment it seemed it was only them.  
Their sparks palpitated in unison, swirling as if it was some sort of ancient dance, aching for the other. His rather silent partner grunted against his audio receptor, signaling he was getting close, Blurr panted in anticipation as he himself was getting close to sweet release, his spark pounded so hard inside his chest, cheering, his sparkmate was here with him...his mate was alive...his mate loved him. His voice broke with waves emotion, it competed with the lust that coated the air.

-I love you- who said it first? More like…who blurted it out first, they couldn’t tell. But that had the satisfied lithe mech on the verge of hysteria as he overloaded, suddenly feeling the bigger mech contracting, his sharp claws tightening almost painfully between his thighs; he shot his hot sticky transfluid against his limited gestation chamber, he jarred, feeling with trance how the unwanted excess gushed out and splattered on the floor. It tingled.

They stared each other for a while, panting exhausted. The heat of their coupling finally descending. Shockwave went to finally put him down on the floor. The racer legs felt like jelly, his abused pelvis had him weak and shaky, so out of consideration the tank picked him up and cradled him (he loved doing that). He felt spoiled between his arms…but content, he took out rags from his subspace and they both started cleaning themselves, in a comfortable silence. When they were both clean they sat for a while (on the opposite side of the mess), ignoring the flaring lights of the police. Embraced.

-Love...Have you ever regretted coming with me? - Monotone, but…full of uncertainty and worry, feelings only the speedster could register inside his spark. Their connection was strong.

-No… not a single day. - A genuine smile formed on his lips as he scooted closer, accepting the protective arm that wrapped around him. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silly extra Scene:

-Shockwave…what is the probability that someone witnessed our….coupling?-

-Very low. Considering the late cycle, time, position of the buildings, zone…- he trailed off, curious of his Conjux query. –Why?-

-A ...flamboyant bot is giving me the thumbs up from his flat….he seems…over joyed.- he shrinked, embarrassment coloring his face.

-Not to worry my dear, I'll fix our peeper problem immediately- His optic narrowed when he catched the view of the impertinent mech.

-Shockwave!-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm impressed and thankfull for all the warriors that survived this fic.  
> I appreciate any comments or constructive critiques you may have. (I would really like to know how to improve my writing). And again, thank you for reading.
> 
> PD: If you were wondering, the flamboyant mech at the end, endeed was Rodimus.


End file.
